wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Smackdown Results: November 26, 2010
Posted by Andy Steven WWE taped this week’s edition of Smackdown form the Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Thanks to Jason F and ProWrestling.net for providing us with live updates. Below are complete detailed results: Smackdown opened with Kane complaining about Edge taking Paul Bearer. He said he is human, celebrates holidays, loves Thanksgiving and really needs his father back. Edge makes him say sorry, beg, and finally doesn't give him back. Kane made a mistake during the promo which they will have to edit out before the showing. 1. Kofi Kingston beats Jack Swagger in a King of the Ring qualifier. Long match with a bunch of missed spots by Kofi. Kofi eventually hits his finisher on Swagger for the win. Afterward Swagger complained that his eagle didn't help him enough. 2. Alberto Del Rio defeated Big Show by countout in a King of the Ring qualifier. Decently long match with Big Show chopping and slapping Del Rio for a while, before Del Rio took him down and worked on his leg. Outside the ring, Del Rio's ring announcer held onto Big Shows foot. Show picked him up, knock out punched him, but paid no attention to the count. Promo with Edge and Paul Bearer in the bathroom. 3. Drew McIntyre beat MVP in a King of the Ring qualifier. Another somewhat long match in which MVP's arm was worked on most of the match. Played into the end, and let McIntyre hit his finisher for the win. Not much crowd noise for either one. 4. Kelly Kelly beat Michelle McCool. After the match, LayCool beat down Kelly, but Beth Phoenix made the save and hit her finisher on McCool. Edge sat up in the stands with Paul Bearer and called out Kane. Edge threatened to throw Paul down the stairs. Kane ran up to get Paul, but Edge left. They filmed to endings to the segment, one being Kane runs out and no one is there, the other is Kane runs up and sees an empty wheelchair. Rosa Mendes made Hornswoggle a turkey but burned it. Jack Swagger yelled at the bird backstage again and threatened him. Horny had the bright idea to eat the eagle since Rosa burned the other. He shot the eagle with an arrow off camera. Could be the end of the eagle. 5. Dashing Cody Rhodes beat Rey Mysterio in a King of the Ring qualifier. Del Rio out for commentary. Del Rio paced around the ring while on commentary, waiting for the right time to get to Rey. Eventually the ref was distracted and Del Rio pulled Rey into the ring post. Cody hit his finisher and got the pin. After the match, Del Rio attacked Rey, went for the Arm Bar, but Rey escaped to end the show. All matches were a good length. Unlike Raw, these were not rushed through. Most of the arena was empty. Kelly Kelly's mother and grandmother were in attendance, as she is from the area. Dark Main Event 1. Rey Mysterio and Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio and Drew McIntyre. The match was supposed to be Rey, Show and Edge vs. DelRio, Kane and Swagger. They played around for most of the match with Show chopping them a lot. No one really kept a straight face, especially McIntyre. He kept laughing when he got chopped. Rey jumped off of Show's shoulders for the win. Category:WWE Smackdown